Talk:Regent
Brackets What are the brackets for on Eddard Stark's name? - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 22:24, April 3, 2013 (UTC) : They signify he's dead. Its how its done in the books. --Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:25, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Why aren't they used everywhere that Eddard's name is shown? - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 22:28, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :::See your talk page, brackets are used when a the name of a dead character is mentioned IN A LIST.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 23:00, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::My talk page doesn't say anything about a list, but that answers my question. Thanks! - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 23:05, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I am openly surprised that this is far from the first time that a new editor has come on and didn't understand that a bracketed name in a list signifies a dead character. I didn't recall it from the books myself; simply using "observational learning" if all of the bracketed characters in a list are also dead, I put two and two together and realized they must signify dead characters.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:27, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :This was the first list I looked at. First time I even visited this wiki. If I had even seen other lists, it would have been apparent, obviously. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 13:36, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Explanation Wanted I was hoping that this page would explain why Joffrey, a minor, was able to give royal orders such as the execution of Ned Stark or the killing of Robert Baratheon's bastards, and have them followed. Since there is a regent for him, shouldn't any such orders that he gives be ignored? If there is an in-universe explanation for this, could you please add it to this page. Thanks!-- (talk) 16:04, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :In the books, when Joff gives the command, the people who immediately carry it out are Janos Slynt and Ilyn Payne. Both are lowborn and uneducated, and Slynt was eager to please the new king who just made him a lord. Also Cersei couldn't publicly dismiss his son's orders without embarrassing the new king and making him look weak in front of the huge crowd. --Martell (talk) 18:33, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :This is actually a pervasive running theme with Joffrey: the question of why people follow orders that they know are wrong, or even just counter-productive. People blindly follow orders that their king gives, like how people followed the Mad King Aerys II Targaryen when they knew he was insane. The irony with Joffrey of course is that there's even less reason to follow him than Aerys: he is not the real king, he isn't the real heir of Robert. Granted, the Lannisters are using him as a puppet so either way they want to pretend he's the rightful king.....but on top of that, even within the Lannister faction...Joffrey is underaged! His mother is technically regent! :But this is sort of what makes Cersei even worse than Joffrey: she enables his insanity. She dotes on him and supports him beyond any rational extent. :Recall the exchange between Tyrion and Cersei in the Season 2 premiere: she honestly tells him "I tried to stop it!" -- first, she didn't really do anything other than look at Joffrey pensively, instead of shouting out countermanding orders, second...as Tyrion bluntly points out, she failed. :Joffrey is Cersei's hold on power, so if she publicly overrode him, she feels, it would make Joffrey look weak....even at the cost of doing something so stupid as executing the leader of the North, guaranteeing a Northern rebellion. :Everyone pretty much went along with it because Joffrey shouts out orders, and while Cersei outranks him as Regent, she will never go against her beloved son's orders (both because it makes him look weak, and because she's delusional). :As Varys said, power is a curious thing: who really gives the orders? Tywin in "Kissed by Fire" orders Cersei to marry....when as Queen Regent, she technically outranks the Hand of the King and Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. Tywin makes a bit more sense though: his armies and wealth are propping up Joffrey and Cersei. But....I think Cersei believes that stopping any of Joffrey's outbursts would only shame him, no matter how ridiculous. :In the books mobs of starving refugees come to the castle gates, and Joffrey *openly starts shooting them dead with a crossbow from the battlements*. Cersei again does nothing to intervene.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:59, February 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you both for the responses! So, to summarize, Joffrey is able to issue these orders because he has the implied support of Cersei, the Queen Regent. Correct? If so, perhaps this could be added to the article. ---- (talk) 03:57, March 6, 2014 (UTC)